Dark Chaos-uploaded in its entirety as Ch 1 of Chaos Saga
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Alpha of a prowl (pack) of wereleopards, has to turn to his darkest rival Yami, the Master of the Domino, for help? This is an AU series of books...I do not know how many there will be. It will have crossovers, as it is my own world and I bring in characters (or have OCs)I love &/or respect to populate it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prowl

" Ya know, I always thought it kinda stupid they we're called a prowl." Joey glanced over at his best bud Yugi, who was staring at something intently.

"I mean, yeah, we prowl, but how come we gotta be called that?"

Still no response…

"Uh, Yug...what are you doing?" Joey snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's large amethyst eyes.

Yugi jumped. "Joey! I was this close to figuring out what Pegasus's next move was!" He shook his head angrily, which made his tri colored hair shake angrily, too.

Joey looked confused. "Yug, Pegasus has gotta be at least a mile away under that streetlight...I know we got good hearing and all, but still..."

Yugi's eyes were trained on the tall, slim man standing in the pool of light. His white hair may have covered half his face, but his body posture told so much. The tense standing, the swiveling of his head, the incessant tapping of his fingers on that briefcase…

"Joey, I know you are bored. I did not ask you to come. I have to find out who Pegasus is working with. Our prowl is being hunted, and my guess is Pegasus has something to do with it." Yugi sighed, adjusting his legs. He looked at his friend. Joey's blond hair hung low in his eyes, but there was still a spark of anger flaring.

"Yug, ya really tink Peg is behind our friends going missing?" Joey's body started to shake with anger.

"I don't know for sure, but it seems all signs lead back to him."

"Yug, ya gotta tell me dis stuff...how can I be your enforcer if I don't know wha's going on?"

Yugi sighed. Joey was right, but Yugi found it hard to open up. If that blood sucking vampire ever got ahold of Joey, Yugi did not think Joey could keep his secrets. Hell, Yugi probably couldn't either, but at least then Yugi was not putting his best friend in danger.

"JOEY!" Yugi grabbed Joey right before an arrow whizzed into the tree where his head was. Both men looked at each other and turned to sprint into the woods, their bodies twisting, bones snapping and rearranging until no men remained, only 2 large panthers.

One, the larger of the two, had honey colored fur. The smaller of the two was jet black, but his amethyst eyes were scanning in front and to the side, searching for danger.

They did not see the lanky brown haired man with the cobalt eyes take the briefcase from Pegasus and get into the limousine...

"Yami, tell me why again I had to be your errand boy for Pegasus?" Seto Kaiba glared as he set a briefcase on the the strongest, most powerful vampire of the city's desk.

Yami's crimson eyes showed nothing as his thin fingers gripped the case.

 **A/N:** This is a preview of my Chaos Saga that I publish on wattpad. I like wattpad's rules/format/layout, etc, so my entire series, and any other works I do will be on wattpad. I go by capricornkitty1975 there too, so feel free to look me up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Master

Seto eyed Yami in annoyance. Five minutes had went by and Yami had said nothing, staring at the objects in the briefcase.

Seto huffed and came closer to Yami, starting to grab the items. Yami snatched them, lightning fast, just milimeters from Seto's fingers. Seto raised an eyebrow. Yami looked at him. "My affairs with Pegasus are just that, mine." Yami said in a rich baritone.

"Be that as it may, I am not anyone's errand boy." Seto clipped.

"Really?" Yami chuckled, tapping the case with an eyebrow raised.

"Suit yourself." Seto turned on his heel in disgust and left. Yami chuckled even more, staring at the small stack of cards that might...just might...turn the tide against those pesky, rebellious...well, _rebels._ After all, _he_ was Master of the City. _His_ word was law. Not theirs. He had kept the peace for millenia...he was not going to stop now.

He was supposed to be in control of all supernatural beings in his area. Sure, he controlled the werewolves, but there were more...so many more...wereanimals than wolves. Yami always laughed at the popular movies that depicted werewolves as the only shapeshifters. Seriously? Was Hollywood that unimaginative that they could not think up wereleopards, werebears, and werelions, (just to name a few) on their own? Not to mention all the spellcasters and fairies that flittered about.

Yami's ears perked up. "Three...two...one..." and he smiled a self satisfied smile as Seto barged back in.

"Are you gonna tell me what those damn things are for?" Seto asked in annoyance, staring at Yami.

Yami laughed agin. "Fine, dear cousin, let me show you what Pegasus traded for protection of his people." Setting out the cards, Seto looked unimpressed. "Duel Monster cards? Really? You trade our protection for a few measley cards?"

"Oh, Seto...these are not mere cards..."

The tone of Yami's voice sent cold chills down Seto's spine. Seto smiled a cold, calculating smile. "Do tell more..."

"Yug, ya can't!" Joey pleaded, anger and...was that fear?... in Joey's eyes.

"What do you expect me to do Joey? Sit back and watch my prowl be exterminated? I am going and having an audience with Yami. I am sure we can work out some sort of truce." Yugi sighed, bags under his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Joey exploded. "You know as well as me that... that...bloodsucker won't make any deal that doesn't have the advantages all for himself!" Joey's face was red with rage.

"Joey," Yugi said calmly. "I am Alpha, and this is my decision. You stay here and protect the prowl. I will communicate with you telepathically of the decision. I am tired, Joey." Yugi sighed, the weight of the world clung to his shoulders. "And I want what is best for the prowl." And, with that, Yugi vanished into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Scent

"What...is that?" Yami's eyes narrowed as his nose picked up that... _scent_. It was intoxicating, really. And...a smell he had not smelled in a long, long time.

"What is what?" Seto asked, peering at Yami coolly.

"Seto, you do not smell that?" Yami said in disbelief as he stood, and flicked opened heavy, blood red drapes that hung behind his chair. His crimson eyes took in the scene before him as he searched out the scent.

"Obviously, no." Seto replied drily, taking in the scene below. From his vantage point on the second floor, which is where Yami's office was, Seto could see 1 of the 3 bars in the nightclub that he and Yami co-owned. It was a typical night...busy. The club below was reminiscent of ancient Eqypt, with booths and seats made of stone with elaborate cushions padding the seating surface, hieroglyphics adorning the walls, and all the staff in ancient tunics. The bar was busy with drinks being sold by scantily clad men and women out of the Sphinx's mouth...Seto rolled his eyes at that one. Seto also noticed that many of the...private booths...were full, for those who wished for a different kind of drink...but only from the willing.

Yami's eyes scanned over the vampires, werewolves, fairies, and sorcerers, all dancing, drinking, and talking...searching until his eyes locked onto what he was searching for. There, the boy who was wearing black leather pants, black boots, and had tricolor hair similar to Yami's own. There was the source of the scent. That mixture of innocence, lilacs, and...cat?! Yami's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy meet with resistance at the stairwell. "It seems we have a new were here, dear cousin...and my guess is he is a leopard."

"That explains the stench" Seto huffed.

 _Master...there is a Yugi, Alpha of the Domino Prowl, here to see you._ Honda thought to his master Yami, blocking the entrance to the stairwell to the second floor.

"It seems the feline wishes to speak to me." Yami remarked to Seto. "I wonder what ever for?"

Seto shrugged and left, his black trench coat billowing out behind him.

 _Send him up Honda._ Yami sat in his chair, fingers steepled, waiting...

"Master will see you now. First door on the left." Honda glared at Yugi.

Yugi looked back, confused. "How do you know that? You didn't ask him..." Yugi was not going to walk into a trap. It was obvious that this guy did not like him.

"I did so...with my mind" he said, tapping his temple and looking at Yugi like Yugi was some sort of idiot.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a were, you are human, so..."

"So I am a human servant and we get those perks, jackass!" Honda huffed, turning red in the face as he interrupted Yugi, pulling Yugi up to him by an arm and shoving him towards the stairs.

Yugi had heard of human servants...humans who were basically trading blood for protection and...whatever else. Let a vamp drink from you, do some hokey ritual, then, BAM! You are telepathically linked to your master, he can drink from you when he likes, among other things…

Honda shoved Yugi up the stairs. "He is waiting...don't keep him waiting." Yugi sighed. He walked up the stairs and entered the first door.

There, sitting behind the desk, was the most gorgeous being Yugi had ever seen...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Deal

Yami stared at those amethyst pools. The scent was overpowering. Yami felt the bloodlust creep up (along with something else), setting fire to his veins. Thankfully, he was several millenia old, so he had learned to control The Thirst.

The boy...Yugi...stood just inside the threshhold of the door, staring at Yami. Yami nodded slightly in a 'come hither' motion. Yugi stepped in 3 more steps and stopped.

Yami sighed. "What is it you want an audience with me for?"

Yugi cleared his throat. "I know you are the most powerful being in this city, and nothing happens without your approval." Yugi began. Inwardly, Yami smirked. It's good that notion pervades...even though it wasn't the absolute truth. Yes, were listened to him, as did vampires. The fey and spellcasters though...they were another story. Yami grimaced slightly at that thought.

The grimace seemed to spur Yugi on. " I want protection for my prowl. I know nothing comes without a price, so I am here to negotiate."

Yami's eyes opened slightly. "Negotiate?" he scoffed. "What could you possibly have that I would consider as trade for covering your pack..."

"Prowl..." Yugi growled. "We aren't dogs."

"with my protection?" Yami went on, but was silently pleased someone besides Seto was willing to stand up to him instead of cowering and snivelling or being in full out rebellion.

"Yes, you are the Master of the City" Yugi stated, bristling from the prior insulting dog comment and the utter lack of care this man had for living beings. "But, you crave loyalty and order. If you promise protection for my **prowl** " he could not help but put some inflection on the word, "I can promise their help if needed."

"I have protection" Yami said dismissively, and looked down at the laptop on his desk, powering it on.

After a minute of silence, when noone spoke, blue light bathed Yami's face, and Yami could detect no movement, meaning Yugi was not leaving, he looked up.

"Fine, you can have me." Yugi said, not lowering his eyes, defiant.

At this, Yami laughed, the silky tone rolling down Yugi's back. Yugi shook it off. Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I am small. I am delicate looking. But I am Alpha for a reason. Your mind tricks, your spells, the fey charms, the spellcaster scrolls...they do not affect me." Yugi straightened, looking proud. "My mother was were, my father a fey spellcaster. I was born immune, and will stay that way. You cannot even read my mind without my allowing you to." Yugi chuckled as he felt Yami try and fail. Yami's scowl deepened.

Yami raised his eyes. Never is he at a disadvantage in a negotiation, and he is not about to start now. He sat silent for several minutes, looking Yugi over, mulling the options in his mind.

"Fine. I will cover your... _prowl..._ with protection. However, not only will I have you," at this Yami stood and gracefully walked over, inches from Yugi. "I will be allowed to drink from you." His crimson eyes narrowing, watching to see how this unfolded.

Yugi stood proud, not missing a beat. "Only from wrist. Never anywhere else."

"It looks as though we have a deal." Yami stated, holding out a hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

"Deal." Yugi shook back, never breaking eye contact with Yami.

Yami went to his desk. "How many are there of you?" He pulled out an ornate wooden box.

"Thirty."

Yami held out a necklace with the Egyptian Eye charm on it. "Hand this to each member. Tell them to hold it to their forehead, like this." At that, he held the charm to Yugi's forehead, the leather cord around each side of Yugi's head like an adornment. There was a flash, a sharp sting like a bee, then normalness.

Yugi looked at Yami. "W..what did you just do?" Damn stutter. Inwardly, Yugi groaned.

"This is my mark of protection. If you are in danger it will glow, signalling that if you are harmed, the harmer will answer to me."

Yugi took the necklace. "Now, go to your prowl. You will report here each night at dusk, and be my personal servant. At dawn, you are free to leave. Think of it as a night job. Bring the necklace back tomorrow night." Yami finished as he went and sat back down.

"But..." Yugi started.

"But what? You said you were mine, this is how I interpreted that. If you are rethinking the deal, I wouldn't." Yami's eyes glowed slightly. "My word is my bond, and my handshake an unbreakable seal of the deal."

Yugi nodded, slowly. As he turned to leave, his only thought was, "What have I just gotten myself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Codicil

"Ya did WHAT?" Joey screamed. If this was a cartoon and not real life, Yugi would have expected steam to come out of Joey's ears.

This was the third time in one 24 hour period that he had this same conversation with this same person. Honestly, it was starting to get old.

"Joey, just stop. Alphas have to do what is best for their members, not themselves." He sighed as he grabbed his belt and put it on, looking nervously out the window. It was almost dusk, and about an hour until it was time to start his new "job".

"Nuh-uh, no way are you going to be a solo cup for Master Dracula Red Eyes!" Joey crossed his arms, looking down at Yugi, eyes sparking with rage.

"The deal is done. There is no going back now." Yugi snapped. Thankfully they were in Yugi's bedroom, and the rest of the prowl downstairs. He did not need his own listening to Joey rant and rave. Yugi glowered at Joey, determination and leadership in his eyes.

"Fine. Fine!" Joey slapped his arms at his sides in exasperation. "Den le's go." Joey opened the door and started out.

"What in the name of all that is furry are you talking about?" Yugi asked as he stepped out of the door and down the staircase.

"I feel like a night out, so I am goin' to da club too!" Joey smiled triumphantly.

Yugi's eyes narrowed in concern and anger. "No. I forbid it. You need to stay here."

"Well, Yug, ya can't stop me from going out. Duke and Malik are fine to watch tonight. I need a night off, if I do say so m'self." And with that, Joey walked out and vanished into the woods. Yugi could have swore he heard fabric ripping. He sighed again. When would Joey learn to take off his clothes before he transformed?

"Dick." Yugi muttered under his breath. He knew what he had done by agreeing to Yami's deal. He knew, too, that Yami knew the humiliation that came from being the drink of a vampire. He is sure that is part of the reason Yami had made that a condition. Well, that and were blood was sweeter than human blood, almost an aphrodesiac. Though, Yami did not know what wereleopard blood was supposed to taste like, since there was no recorded vampire attacks on a wereleopard. And there is _no way_ a wereleopard would volunteer to be the life vein of bloodsucker.

Yugi sighed as he got on his motorcycle. He drove around for a bit, just taking in the sights of Domino City. He always liked this time of night. Finally, he turned and drove to club, aptly named The Pyramid. _What is it with this guy and Egypt?_ Yugi thought as he parked his bike in an employee area, and walked up, ready to knock. Instead, the door was opened by the guy from last night...Honda. He threw a bag of trash in the dumpster right outside the door.

"You know where to go." he said as he turned, walking back in, his brown hair coming to a point above his forehead and walking down the stairs, his black teeshirt and black jeans blending into the darkness.

Yugi sighed. Nice warm welcome. He walked...no, trudged, up the stairs. He stopped at the same familiar door, and knocked.

"Come in." that silky baritone replied. Yugi frowned. There was...agitation...coming from the other side of the door. One of the "perks" of being a were...well, wereleopard at least... was the ability to sense emotions from other creatures. Usually not slight emotions, but medium to strong...oh yea, no problem.

"Shit." was all Yugi could say as he saw the scene in front of him.

Yami was behind his desk, looking perplexed at a tall man standing to Yugi's left (Yami's right) with short brown hair that fell over his forehead, cobalt blue eyes peeking from underneath. A white trenchcoat flared arpund him, and in his hand was a...leash?

Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger as he followed the leash to the collar and there, in the collar, sat Joey, barefoot, bare chested, in blue jeans.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, meet my cousin and co-owner of The Pyramid, Seto Kaiba. Seto..."

Seto interrupted. "I believe you already know my mutt." He yanked on the leash slightly.

"I ain't no dog!" Joey's eyes blazed with anger, before whimpering slightly at the yank.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" Yugi asked through clenched teeth, his anger flaring.

Seto smirked. "Joey, is it? Yes, well Joey came and made a counter offer. He offered himself as my pet if only Yami would not drink from you. All other parts of the bargain between you and Yami are still in full force, of course."

"Joey!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "You cant!"

 _No, Yug, you can't. You can't disgrace yo'self by becoming a cup for these bloodsuckers. Our prowl is prouder, stronger den dat. Ours is de only one still independent, not living under some else's control. Our leader, YOU, has to be above us all. I couldn't break your whole deal, but I could at least keep his teeth off ya. Bud, the prowl is my family too, and I won't let us fall in disgrace._

Yugi glared at Yami. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

Yami calmly looked at Yugi. "Correct. This is a deal between Seto and Joey...basically like a codicil to our agreement. I just took some consideration in the arrangement. Now, follow me. I have a meeting with some vampires from another city." And with that, Yami turned, his black cape whipping behind him. Yugi glowering, but following, after one final look back at Joey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mutt

"Come on, puppy." Seto grinned when Joey jerked against the leash.

"I am NOT your damn dog!" Joey growled, standing.

"Actually, you are." Seto's cold blue eyes took in Joey's stance, the agitation just boiling off of the blond man.

"Look, I may be your...pet" he spat the word, "but I. Am. Not. A. Dog." He seemed to stand up a little more proud with every statement. "I am the son of The Enforcer of Wereleopards and by his death I AM The Enforcer." His eyes flashed, his head held high.

"Yea, whatever." Seto clipped, turning his back and dragging the leash behind him, effectively pulling Joey off his feet and onto all fours.

At that, Joey could hold back no longer. Snapping of bones, twisting of flesh, hair sprouting, jeans ripping...now, in Seto's leash was a large, blond, angry leopard, who let out a loud roar.

Seto merely turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

Joey stretched his legs and, leaping with all his might on top of Seto, aimed for Seto's neck.

"Missed me." Seto laughed, standing a foot from where he did before.

Joey growled and lunged again, missing again. "Look, Mutt, I am faster than you, so give it up." Seto shook his head and started walking farther down the hall, Joey in tow. Joey snarled and growled the whole way down the hall. At the largest door, Seto jerked Joey up like he was but a rag, so the two were eye to eye.

"Listen," Seto hissed. "Stop this right now, or I _will_ show you who is dominant, and it won't be by a bite to the ear." Joey's eyes grew wide, and then slitted down. Joey did not scare easily. Sadly, he did not take hints easily, either. At the threat Joey lunged again. In the blink of an eye Seto had Joey pinned to the wall by his neck, squeezing. Joey's body quickly convulsed in fear and lack of oxygen.

"Let. Me. Go." Joey squeaked out, his head starting to go limp, his body changing back into human form as his hands thrashed wildly at Seto's grip, which was like concrete.

Seto dropped Joey into a naked heap, the leash the only thing still on Joey. "Now, will you obey?" Seto asked, eyeing Joey. Joey looked up, eyeing Seto warily. Joey seemed to be trying to speak. _Shit._ Joey seemed to be hurt. _Damn._ Out of habit, Seto leaned in even though he had great hearing. He could hear clearly whispers in the club below thought to be drowned out by the music. Damn humanity never quite leaves... "What?" he asked, eyeing Joey with concern.

"Kiss my ass." Joey said right as he spit in Seto's face. Rage flared across Seto's normally composed face. He grabbed Joey up, slamming him against the wall, baring the tender flesh of Joey's neck. "You want to degradate someone? Fine. Here is degradation." Seto growled dangerously as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into Joey's neck.

Joey tried to push away, as Seto pulled him in closer, drinking the lifeblood from Joey. Oh, how it hur...a moan escaped Joey's lips as his hands went to Seto's hair, pulling him closer. This didn't hurt...it sent white hot fire down Joey's extremities. The feeling, the pleasure was immeasurable. It felt like a drug was running through his system. He felt tension...and then he slid down the wall as Seto released Joey. He looked up at Seto, confused. "I thought it was supposed ta hurt?" he mumbled, dazed and utterly lost about what just happened.

Seto stared back, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with...some emotion... Joey couldn't quite place. "It was supposed to hurt."

And with that, Seto vanished down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Yami smiled slightly, steepling his fingers together in front of his face, elbows resting on the obsidian tabletop. The meeting was going well. The Vampire Lords were in no mood or position to oppose him. The Districts were in order, revenue was good; they were mastering their own districts well. And, he chuckled, he had his very own kitty cat. He smirked as his eyes darted over to Yugi, who was standing behind him and off to the right, staring out the floor to ceiling plate glass window at the city below.

"Master," one female vampire began, looking at Yami. Yami's eyes slid over to her, his head incling ever so slightly, a signal of permission to speak.

"There have been...reports...of Bakura's order attacking multiple districts. But, the more troubling aspect..." the tall vampire with long blond hair stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes, Mai? Continue." Yami got an uneasy feeling at this.

"He..he is taking prisoners. We don't know why, but we know that he has killed some, and taken some prisoner."

Yami tensed at this, ever so slightly. He also noticed that Yugi was now listening intently, though he tried to act like he wasn't. Bakura had been a thorn in Yami's side up until the Great Battle, when Yami defeated Bakura and became Master. Bakura had disappeared, licking his wounds, but Yami knew he would come back again. The problem with Bakura was that he was devious, ruthless, and devoid of any passion except that of gaining power for himself.

Yami sighed, eyes closing. "Are there any patterns to these killings and kidnappings?"

"No, Sire."

"I will take care of this. We will meet in two weeks. Report any more occurrences or new information to me." The 10 other vampire lords nodded and left, chattering among themselves. Only 1 was left sitting, looking at Yami.

"Yes, Mai?" Yami stated without opening his eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Mai smiled and stood, walking over to Yugi. Yugi had to physically refrain from flinching as she reached out to touch his hair. Yugi's eyes went wide as he saw Yami's hand on her wrist, inches from his hair...hell, inches from _him_ in a split second.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Property." Yami's eyes flared. Mai chuckled. "My, my...is that any way to treat your oldest Turned?"

Yugi looked on with confusion tinged with anger. He was nobody's property. Mai noticed and smirked. "Aw, did your lover not tell you we are old friends? That he sired me before anyone, even the great Seto?"

"I am not his lover. I have more..." But neither Mai nor Yami ever got to find out what more Yugi had as the door flew open. Seto stood in the doorway.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Making grand appearances much?" he asked with a smirk.

"You. Out." Seto pointed at Mai, who raised an eyebrow in irritation.

Sensing that this train was about to crash in a fiery hell if not stopped, Yami touched Mai's wrist and nodded at the door. Mai bowed her head and quickly left, but not before quipping as she left..."Always love the chats Seto."

Seto ignored her and stared at Yami. "We have a situation."

Yami sat down, draping one leg over his chair. "And that is?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thoughts wandering back to Bakura.

"Kisara is back."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey anyone who may be following this. I've decided to come back to FFN. However, I have uploaded the entire Chaos Saga to FFN now under a different name- Chaos Saga. I wrote this over a year ago. It was my first story…but the story itself was in my heart for such a long time…about 15 years…I just needed to find the right anime and ships to write it. Finding YGO…voila! Since I saved each book as 1 document, instead of in chapters (as I do now), it is only 4 very lengthy chapters long. However I hate re-writes and editing. So this story is now the first Chapter of my "Chaos Saga" entry. The next book is the second chapter, and so on. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
